The Twilight Fan
by blomid
Summary: Bella is a girl who loves the Twilight books and really likes a boy in her class, Edward. Edward is a boy who likes a girl, Bella. When he reads the Twilight books he finds out that they are about him...
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight Fan

The story is about Bella who loves Twilight and really likes a boy in her class, whose name is Edward. Edward is a vampire who really likes a girl in his class, whose name is Bella. When Edward finds out that the Twilight-books are about him he gets scared.

* * *

The Twilight Fan

Chapter 1 (Bella)

"I love Twilight, I love Twilight, I love Twilight!" I screamed after having read the fourth book of Twilight, Breaking dawn. "I wish I was a vampire, I wish I was a vampire and I wish Edward was a vampire, he is so cute but he would never want to be with anyone like me. He is so cute that he could get every girl in school."

I had been reading the Twilight books. At first I thought they were some stupid books that were only for kids who liked horror movies or books for five years old. But the books were great! I loved them! I had been screaming that I loved Twilight for fifteen minutes with no one to talk to about the books. I was already addicted to the books. They were so great. The vampire Edward was described almost as beautiful as my classmate Edward, who was so beautiful that I couldn't stop looking at him. For the one-and-a-half year that I have been here in Forks I have had a crush on him. But it must be more than just a crush, I must love him. I cannot stop thinking about him. The biggest problem is that even though my name is Isabella and my nickname is Bella like Bella in the Twilight books I am nothing like her except that I am also clumsy. Bella has beautiful brown hair. My brown hair is not beautiful! My curls look like I burned my hair when I used my curling iron! Bella has beautiful brown eyes and I have brown eyes that are the same colour as pooh! Bella's skin is so white that she could almost pass for a vampire my skin looks like vanilla ice cream with small pieces of chocolate because I have so many birthmarks! Charlie says that the birthmarks are only in my imagination and that I just have about five birthmarks but I know he just says that to make me feel better! Why would someone as beautiful as Edward ever think about being with someone like me?

Chapter 2 (Edward)

I came to school the second the bell rang, as usual. It is one of the best parts of being a vampire that you are so quick that you are never late. I walked to English class. I loved English class because Bella was also there. I had changed most of my classes when she came to school so I could see her as much as possible. I still decided not to be in all her classes because it would be weird to be the only boy in textile craft and some other girlish subjects, I begged Alice to take them instead. I haven't told her how I feel about Bella and I hope she hasn't figured it out. I just told her that I wanted her to give me a dress designed by her and she got so enthusiastic that she started textile craft the next week.

I did not need to pay attention in class because I already knew all this. What was the point of learning everything again and again and again? I just looked at Bella and imagined how it would be if I was a human too. If I were a human I would not want to drink her blood all the time. It is so damn hard to just walk around like nothing is bothering me when everybody smelt much more delicious than the animals which blood I usually drink. I wish that I was a human and could walk to Bella and talk to her, maybe ask her on a date. It sucks to be a disgusting vampire.

Chapter 3 (Bella)

When I came home from school Charlie was on his way to his friend Billy. I went with him because I had already finished my homework and had nothing to do. Charlie started talking to Billy but I searched for Jake. I found him on the beach drawing a perfect picture of a car. I sat down next to him.

"Nice airplane!" I said to annoy him. He jumped up looking quite scared but then he saw that it was just me.

"Thanks," he said. "It is always good to hear that people can guess what you're drawing."

I looked at him drawing and the car became more and more perfect. I knew that I could sit here for hours without thinking once about what time it was. Suddenly Jake turned his paper around and started drawing a girl on the paper then he drew a boy. It seemed like the girl's and the boy's lips were touching. I was going to ask him who he was drawing but Charlie shouted to me that we had to go.

Chapter 4 (Bella)

I'm so happy! I'm so happy! I'm so happy!

The class is supposed to do an English project. Ms. Whitberg told us that we she was going to decide who was going to be our partner. I was angry immediately because I knew I was going to be in the same group as Mike or Tyler or someone else who was really boring, I was not usually lucky enough to get a nice or a funny partner. Today I was not as unlucky as usual. Ms. Whitberg started telling us who was our partner. Mike and Tyler were partners, I was relieved. I did not believe my ears when she said "Bella! Edward is going to be your partner!" I'm going to be Edward's partner in an English project for a whole month! A whole month of looking at him, listen to him, admiring him and maybe learning some English.

I rushed to the seat next to Edward and said hey!

"Hi, Bella!" he said. He had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, it sounded like velvet and angels singing. I was so happy because he knew my name. He had never said anything to me before except "hi". Edward wasn't as happy to see me. He looked angry like if he had gotten the worst partner ever. I started thinking about if I was such a terrible partner. After many minutes of thinking I decided not to waste my time thinking about that. I could spend a whole month with Edward. I had a good excuse to talk to him whenever I wanted.

Ms. Whitberg told us that we were supposed to write an essay that was at least 50 pages and we could decide about what we would write. Edward asked me what I wanted to write about. I just sat there staring at him until I remembered that he was talking to me.

"I kind of want to write about vampires, like those in the Twilight books!" I told him. "The main character's name is Edward, just like your name. But it is just a suggestion, I don't care what we write about you can decide what we write about if you want to." Edward looked scared and like if he was worried about something.

"Sure," he said but his voice trembled like if he was worried. "We can write about vampires. What did you say was the name of the vampire books?" Even though his voice trembled a lot it sounded so beautiful and the way he said _we_ made me feel like everything was perfect!

"Twilight!" I answered quickly. Then the bell rang and Edward hurried away from the classroom.

Chapter 5 (Edward)

I rushed to the library in Forks after school. It was great to be outside in the fresh air and not smelling Bella anymore. She smells so delicious. I kept asking myself why Carlisle didn't just let me die when I was supposed to die. It was so hard not to eat all the people around me even though I had been a "vegetarian" for 84 years. I went into the library and asked if they had the Twilight books. The librarian told me that only the second book was available. The books were very popular so it was hard to find them. I rushed to the bookstore. I found all the books there so I bought them. I always had enough money thanks to Alice. The ability to see what was going to happen was the best thing about her because she could foresee changes in the stock market. I was home two minutes later. I hated how long it took to travel in a car, but Carlisle had told me that people would see that I was different from them if I could run faster than a car drives. The minute I was inside I started reading the books.

Chapter 6 (Edward)

"How is this possible?" I asked Carlisle at the dinner table. We don't eat but the dinner table is a nice place for the whole family to discuss things.

"I don't know," Carlisle admitted. "Has anyone of you told someone about us?"

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Esme shook their heads, but Rosalie looked a little guilty. Her thoughts were going crazy. It was hard to focus on them. I could not believe what I had just heard in her head.

"Rosalie!" I shouted. "How could you do this to us?" The others looked at us. They all looked like a question mark. They could not read minds so they had no idea what I had heard.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said calmly. "Could you please tell us what you are thinking?"

"It was a long time ago," she said like she was going to cry but vampires don't cry so of course she didn't. "I was visiting Tanya and her family when it happened. There was a cute guy there who..."

"What?" Emmett said angry. "How long ago was it? Had you met me then? Am I more handsome than he is? What do you mean by "a cute guy"?"

"Emmet, schuss!" Alice said.

"I'll answer your questions later Emmett," Rosalie said. "Just please forgive me for this. Anyway this guy smelt wonderful. He smelt like the world's most delicious blood. When I asked him what a human was doing here he laughed and told me that he wasn't a human. He was a vampire but the blood was a perfume he used to attract female vampires. I believed that such an extraordinary person would never lie so I believed him. He asked me where I came from and everything about me. I told him everything! About me being a vampire, about my whole family and about that Alice had seen in one of her visions that Edward would marry a human girl named Bella."

"What?" I screamed. "I would never do anything like that." I hope they did not hear how my voice trembled when I said that. I had never told anyone how I felt about Bella.

"Quiet Edward," Carlisle said. "Please continue Rosalie".

"I told him everything!" Rosalie said. "I asked him to come inside with me because it would be much cosier to talk inside. He accepted that but when we walked inside Tanya shouted at him to leave now and never come back and never tell anyone anything. I got scared. He looked me in the eyes and thanked me for this great story. For the first time I saw that his eyes were blue, no vampire could have such blue eyes. I understood that I had told a human about us vampires. Tanya asked me what I had told him. I told her that I had told him that my name was Rosalie and that I liked him. Then I told her that I had to go and hurried away."

"What was the boy's name?" Carlisle asked.

"Chris Mey," Rosalie answered.

"The author's name is Steph Mey," I told them. I picked up my laptop and googled the names. I found out that Chris Mey is Steph Mey's husband.

"That's the answer!" Carlisle said. "We have to call Tanya now and see when she can come and visit us. We need to know everything we can about Chris."

Chapter 7 (Bella)

I had done a lot of searches about vampire and the Twilight-books. I wanted to be well-prepared when Edward and I would continue to work on our essay. I knew that Edward was very smart. He always got an A on his tests. I was a good student too but not nearly as good as he was. I didn't want him to think I was stupid so I had written 10 pages about Twilight and put it in my schoolbag. In English class I immediately sat down next to Edward and we started working. Edward looked a little far away, like if he was in a whole other place. I started to come up with ideas about the essay. He didn't say anything. I asked him if we should write about how we are like the characters of the book and how our life is similar to the characters' life.

"No!" he shouted so loudly that the whole class looked at us. "I think that's a good idea but it would be much harder than the essay has to be." That time he spoke more quietly. "Do you have time to work on the project after school?" I didn't believe my ears. Was Edward asking me to do homework with him? A whole afternoon with Edward!

"Yes!" I said immediately without thinking even though I was supposed to study for my biology test and do my physic homework. The bell rang and Edward hurried away from the classroom but he told me quickly that he would meet me at my house after school.

I felt like I was flying on a pink cloud the rest of the day because I knew I was going to have a perfect afternoon.

Chapter 8 (Edward)

"Why am I so stupid? Why? Why? Why?" I kept asking myself that question. "It is hard enough to see her and smell her almost every day, why did I tell her that I would meet her after school? Why can't I control my feelings when I am around her? Why do I have these feelings for her? Was Alice right? Was I going to marry Bella in the future? That's impossible. Even Alice can be wrong sometimes. Like this funny part of one of the Twilight-books, New Moon, when Alice thought that Bella had killed herself because she jumped out of a cliff but she was just cliff diving and some Jacob saved her. Luckily the real Bella doesn't have a friend named Jacob, or not that I know of."

I was at Bella's front door after driving forever. It was difficult to drive at 50km/h, not at least 180km/h like I'm used to. I just didn't want to arrive at her house before she did. I knocked at her door. She opened it with a smile.

"You're early!" she said smiling, she looked beautiful. "How did you know where I live?" What was I supposed to say to her? I just sneak into your room every night and watch you sleep.

"You can find everybody's phone number and address in the school catalogue," I said as calmly as I could.

"Oh, of course!" she said. "Why hadn't I thought of that? Come in! You can sit down in the sofa in the living room. Do you want something to eat?"

"No thank you," I said. "I'm not hungry. Should we start working on the project? What do you want to write about?" We talked for a long time we found some interesting ideas for our essay and I helped her with her physic homework and biology test. I was surprised I could stand being with her for so long and I found out that the thirst for her blood was not as much as my thirst for her lips, to kiss her and hug her.

When I started to hear her father's thoughts outside the house I said good bye to her and hugged her. I should not have hugged her but I just had to. I was walking through the door when her father, Charlie walked inside. I said hi to him. Then I listened to his and Bella's conversation from outside the house. She just told him that we were doing an English project about vampires together. I had not got over the fact that the Twilight books were about me. I heard in Charlie's thought that he suspected that there was something between us but he didn't dare to ask Bella. I wished I could read her thoughts to know how she felt about me. I still kind of knew how she felt about me. How could anyone as pretty and cute as her like someone like me? Even though she doesn't know I'm a vampire she still would never love me like I love her.

When I arrived at home the whole family was at the dinner table so I sat down next to them and joined the conversation about Chris. Carlisle told us that Tanya hadn't answered her phone so she must be out on a long hunting trip. He was going to try to call her again tomorrow. Meanwhile he wanted us to find out everything we could on the internet about the Meys.

Rosalie and Emmett had not spoken much. Emmett was still hurt that Rosalie had liked someone after he had become one of the family members. Rosalie had told him that it was just something new and exciting. Christian had not been nearly as beautiful as him. He had just tricked her but Emmett was not sure if she still loved him. He knew that Rosalie had had a fiancé before she became a vampire but he knew that Rosalie loved him more that she loved the guy who had been her fiancé. Now he wasn't as sure about whom she loved. How could she like a mean human more than him? Rosalie did not know how she could explain all this to Emmett. She loved him much more than she had ever loved Chris, she had not even loved Chris. He was just a short crush. She had gone to Tanya when she was trying to forget all about how much she wanted a baby. She just had not been able to explain all this to Tanya, like she was hoping. She did not seem to be able to understand but then Chris arrived and he seemed to understand all of her feelings.

I could not listen to their thoughts anymore. I went to my room and thought about Bella. I had enough trouble myself. I turned on my laptop and started to find information about the Meys.

Chapter 9 (Bella)

I hated Tuesdays! It was the only days I did not have English class. Normally I did not like English very much because of the grammar, it was just so unnecessary. Now I loved English because I was Edward's partner. Yesterday he had hugged me good bye. He smelled amazing and I wished he had never let go. I was still disappointed that he was wearing a jacket when he hugged me because I wanted to feel his beautiful pale skin which looks like velvet. I want to know if it feels as soft as velvet too. Last night I started to think if the hug meant something. Deep inside me I knew that it was just a friendly hug, like Jake hugs me good bye. That does not mean anything. I still wished that that hug meant something. I had liked him for one and a half year! I wished he would hold my hand, hug me and kiss me. I wished I could be his girlfriend and that we could live happily ever after! I did not care that he was not a vampire like Edward in the Twilight books. It still would not be bad if he was a vampire, he is even hotter than Edward in the Twilight books! I wished today would end so I could work on the English essay with Edward now. I hated Tuesdays. The minute I arrived at home I started to find more information for the essay.

Chapter 10 (Edward)

I was stupid again! I asked Bella again if I could come to her house to work on our essay. Why am I doing this to myself? I've been wondering if she likes me because she was so happy when I arrived and when I hugged her. But she probably just thought it was a friendly hug and she probably doesn't like me. Why should she? All the other girls have thought that I look beautiful but Bella is different from the others. If she likes me I would still scare her away when she found out that I was a vampire. When I watch her in her sleep she often says my name. I don't know what that means. I don't know if she likes me or likes me as a friend or really doesn't like me. I imagine that she says my name in her sleep because she likes me. It really annoys me that I can't read her mind. If I could I would know how she dreams about me and what she thinks about me. Why can I read everybody's mind but the girl's I like?

I arrived at Bella's house exact 3 minutes, 24 and a half second after she arrived. I knocked on the door and she was just as happy to see me as she was last time. She told me that I could sit down on the sofa in the living room and that's what I did. She put some biscuits, fruits and truffles on the table and told me to have some. I was going to say no but I did not want to hurt her feeling so I ate one biscuit. It tasted horrible! How could humans eat all this gross things? I told her that I had to go to the bathroom five minutes later and threw up the biscuit.

Bella and I worked on the essay for hours. It was weird that Bella didn't think it was weird that the main character's names were Edward and Bella, like our names, and that all their friends and family's names were the same as our friends and family's names. I suddenly remembered Bella's idea to write about how our lives are like the character's lives. I decided to use that idea to try to find out what she thinks about me.

"Do you remember your idea to compare our lives to the character's lives?" I asked her.

"You mean the one you really didn't want to use?" she asked me back.

"Yes," I said. "I'm sorry about that but I have been thinking and I think it would be good to think about it. Not necessarily write it in the essay just to help us feel like we are a part of the book."

"Sure," she said smiling. "How do you want to compare our lives to their lives?"

"The Twilight-Bella kind of looks like you," I told her. "Both of you have beautiful brown hair and eyes and white soft skin."

"I don't know," she said. "At least you look a lot like Edward; you both have golden-brown and a bit tousled hair, golden eyes, white skin. You're just..."

"What am I?" I asked her. This was going to be interesting. She had found something about me that wasn't like me in Twilight.

"Doesn't matter!" she answered quickly.

Now I just had to know what she was going to say. Her expression showed that she was going to say something positive or negative about me, like I had hoped this conversation would go.

"Just say it!" I said. "I'll say something that is different from you and Twilight-Bella if you tell me."

"Fine!" she said quite embarrassed and a bit angry. "It's just that you're just..."

"What?" I said. I couldn't wait any longer.

"You're just more beautiful than he is described," she told m. She was really embarrassed this time.

"Oh!" I said. "Thank you." Inside I was screaming! Maybe she liked me. Twilight-me was described by Bella as impossibly beautiful but she thought I was more beautiful than that! Maybe she liked me too!

"Well I told you!" Bella said still quite embarrassed. "Now it's your turn to tell me what you think is different with me and Twilight-Bella."

"Well..." I said. What should I say? Would I dare to tell her how I feel about her?

"You promised!" she told me.

"It's just that Twilight-Bella is not often described like she's very beautiful before she became a vampire," I told her. "You are so beautiful that in a book about you, you should be described beautiful on every page in all the books." Why did I say so much?

"Thank you!" she said while her cheeks turned red.

"Is there anything else you want to compare?" I asked her. I was hoping this question would maybe get her to start talking. I wanted to hear her pretty voice and I was quite embarrassed to have told her that I thought that she was so beautiful that she should be described beautiful on every page in a book about her.

"Not right now!" she whispered. "Maybe we should continue to work on our essay."

We worked on the essay and didn't talk very much. When her father, Charlie, came home we were still writing. While he changed clothes in his room I told Bella that I had to go. She looked quite disappointed. She started to blush.

"There is one thing I kind of want to compare!" she said so low that a human being almost would not hear.

"What is that?" I asked her.

"Well..." she started and her face got almost as red as a beautiful red apple. "In the books Bella things it's wonderful to kiss Edward. I want to know if it is as wonderful for me to kiss you." Did this mean that she liked me? Of course I wanted to kiss her but she would feel how cold my skin was and wouldn't I want to kill her even more if I would be so close to her that our lips were touching? But I wanted to kiss her so bad and she wanted to kiss me.

I decided to go for it. I kissed her on her lips for two seconds and then let go. It was so hard to stop kissing her. These two seconds had felt like an eternity! It was so hard not to bite her and suck her blood. Her blood smelt so delicious! So extremely delicious! The kiss was still amazing. I had never experienced anything like that before.

"Why are your lips so cold and hard?" Bella asked me. I had focused so much on not killing her that I had forgot all about that my skin was ice cold and really hard.

"I just," I said. "I just have a bit lower body temperature than others. It's really weird! Some people are like that! They are sick when their body temperature is 36°C but healthy when it is 35,5°C." I didn't know if that made any sense but it was the first thing that came to my mind. I excused me quickly and hurried to my car.

Chapter 10 (Bella)

Edward kissed me! Edward kissed me! Edward kissed me! I can't believe it! I kept reliving the kiss in my mind. He kissed me firmly but still somehow softly. His lips pressed mine slowly and I wished that he had never stopped! I knew I had fallen in love with him. I remembered how his ice cold lips touched my lips and...his lips were really cold...ice cold... ice cold like...like Edwards in Twilight! Was it possible? Was it possible that Edward was a vampire? Was that why he didn't want to compare our lives with the Twilight character's lives?

I knew that I had to find out if Edward was a vampire. Every minute I thought about it, it got more clearly but still always sounded more and more stupid. I looked forward to meeting him. I wanted to ask him if he was a vampire. I also wanted to kiss him again. It was the best kiss in the history of kisses, not that I had many or any other kisses to compare this to, I just knew that a kiss couldn't possibly get better than this one. I looked so much forward to meeting him again.

The next day when I arrived to school Edward was already there and he gave me a quick smile which I returned and he said hi. I was so happy to see him but I was still curious about so many things. I couldn't wait to get an answer to all my questions.

I sat down next to him in English class and we immediately continued working on our essay.

"Edward," I said. "I want to ask you about something."

"Sure!" he said.

"Okay," I said. This is going to sound kind of stupid but I just need to ask you. Are you a... I mean I'm sure I'm just crazy but are you some sort of a vamp... Are you a vampire?

"What?" Edward said. His voice was shaking. Then he tried to laugh. "Why would you think that?"

"It's just that..." I started. "You are like Twilight-Edward in so many ways. Your skin is ice cold and you're just so much like Edward in Twilight."

"Is those two your only reasons for thinking that?" Edward asked laughing. His laughter didn't sound real.

The bell rang before I could answer. Edward hurried out from the classroom. I told him to come to my house after school so we could continue to work on our essay. I also told him that I found more information that would be fun to use. That was kind of a lie but I needed some reason to get him to come to my house. He didn't answer me but I knew he heard me. I really hoped he would come. I needed to find out if he was a vampire.

Chapter 11 (Edward)

What am I supposed to do? I kept asking myself. If I wouldn't meet Bella after school she would really start thinking that I was a vampire but if I would come to her house she would ask me so many questions about if I was a vampire, she is so stubborn. I really wanted to go to her house. I wanted to kiss her again, the feeling was wonderful but I wasn't sure if I would be able to kiss her again without eating her. What would Carlisle and the other say if I would eat her?

I decided to go to her house. She clearly wanted me to come and it wasn't enough for me anymore just to watch her in her sleep and see her at school. I really needed to be around her more than that. Bella was really happy to see me and I sat down on the couch in the living room, as usual.

"You didn't answer my question before," she told me. "Are you a vampire?" She was really not going to let this go.

"You know," I started. "You are very stubborn."

"That doesn't answer my question," she said.

"Why would you think that?" I asked her. I hope my voice wasn't shaking as much as I felt it was.

"I told you that in English class," she told me. "You still haven't answered my questions."

"Your question is very ridiculous," I told her. I don't know why I didn't just say that I was not a vampire. I don't know why it sounded so impossible to lie to her about that.

"If you don't tell me the truth now I will know that you are hiding me something and I will find out what it is," she told me. "I already know that you are a vampire the only thing I want is for you to tell me that it is true."

"Fine," I said. I couldn't lie to her anymore.

"So you are a vampire?" she asked. "That is so cool!" Suddenly she got quite scared. She must have remembered that vampires drink blood. "Are you some kind of a vegetarian too, like Edward?"

"Yes," I answered. There was no point to lie anymore. She already knew everything. I just hoped that Carlisle wouldn't find out. What would I do if Carlisle and the others would find out? How would they react? Would they try to kill me? I knew that they probably wouldn't be okay with it. "Please don't tell anybody." I knew I could trust her but I just had to be sure.

"Of course!" she said. She looked terrified. Maybe being a vampire wasn't as cool as she had thought it would be. I just hoped that it was a possibility that she would want to kiss me again even though I was a vampire and even though she knew that if she kissed me the risk of her dying was much more than if she would stay away.

"Maybe I should go now," I said. I didn't want to go but she clearly needed some space to think about all this.

"Don't go!" she said. "Please don't go. I need you here. I need you to stay with me." Had she become crazy? It was really dangerous for her to be around me but still he wanted me to stay. Deep inside I felt really great because she didn't want me to go, she wanted me to stay with her even though I was a vampire. She leaned closer and closer until her lips met mine. She kissed me. It felt wonderful but it was so hard not to kill her that inside I was almost dying. Her blood, it smelt so wonderful, so delicious, and so mouth-watering. I jumped away. I jumped to the end of the room.

"Was this too hard for you?" she asked calmly.

"Just a bit," I answered.

"Could you answer one other question?" she asked me.

"You already know my biggest secrets so of course you can," I answered her.

"Why are you so much like Twilight-Edward?" she asked.

"Maybe you should rather ask some other question," I said. I didn't want to tell her that the Twilight-characters were actually me and her and everybody else in Forks.

"Sure!" she said. "You've answered me one other question today so you don't have to answer this one today but you have to know that I'm going to ask you again soon and then I want an answer."

"Thanks," I said. "I'll pick you up to go to school tomorrow! Is that fine for you?"

"Are you serious?" she asked me. She had answered before I could say something. "Of course, I'd love to go to school with you!"

"I'll pick you up at eight!" I said. I kissed her goodbye and said goodbye. Her face turned red and she didn't stop smiling.

"See you!" she said.

Chapter 12 (Edward)

"Tanya is coming tomorrow at six!" Carlisle told me when I walked inside.

"Great!" I said. "Does she know why she's coming?

"Yes," he answered. "But she didn't have time to talk so I don't know anything else. You will all have to be here at six p.m. tomorrow. By the way why are you so late Edward and where have you been the last weeks?"

"I've been walking around the neighbourhood," I said. I didn't want them to know that I was with Bella.

"Is that true Edward?" Alice asked. "Were you just walking around the neighbourhood?" There was no point of lying to Alice, she could foresee everything!

"No," I admitted. "I wasn't just walking around."

"Where were you then Edward?" Carlisle asked me. "You smell like blood so I think I know where you were."

"I..." I started. "I... I was with Bella." The others started laughing.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," Carlisle said. "Do you know how funny it is that you are dating the same girl that you are doing in the book about you?"

"Hadn't you figured that out yet?" I asked him; actually it was more like teasing. "Alice had already foreseen it and even Chris Mey knew it." I shouldn't have said this. The mention of his name made everyone feel worse.

Chapter 13 (Bella)

I woke up because something ice cold touched my cheek. I saw Edward sitting there next to me. Oh no! Had he seen my sleeping? I talk in my sleep and God knows what I've said in my sleep!

"Sorry!" Edward said. "Did I wake you?"

"Kind of," I answered. "It's still worth it because you're here!"

"You're so sweet," he said.

"I just want to know why you are here," I told him.

"Watching you!" he answered.

"Do you watch me often?" I asked him.

"Just every night for more than a year," he answered.

What? Had he been watching me in my sleep for more than a year? All this times I had dreamt about him and probably said his name he had heard me!

"Why?" I asked.

"It's very interesting to watch you in your sleep," he told me. "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"You should go to sleep now!" he said.

"Don't you sleep?" I asked.

"Vampires don't sleep," he answered. "Just like they don't sleep in Twilight."

"Never?" I asked.

"Never!" he answered. "You should go to sleep now Bella!"

"Only if you lie next to me and hold my hand," I said. Then he lied down next to me and held my hand.

Chapter 14 (Bella)

I woke up when Charlie came into my room and asked me if I was awake. The first thought that entered my mind was where Edward was. I hoped he was here but I hoped Charlie couldn't see him. Just to think about if Charlie would walk into my room and Edward would be lying next to me. He didn't even know that we liked each other! That would be terrible!

I didn't see Edward anywhere so I said good morning to Charlie and went out of bed. Charlie said good morning too and went to the bathroom. I looked around to see if Edward was there. I didn't see him so I opened my closet and found some clothes to wear. Suddenly I found something cold touch my cheek and heard Edward's velvet voice saying I'll pick you up in an hour.

I got dressed, brushed my teeth and ate breakfast. Then I waited until Edward would come. I didn't want to miss a second with him! Edward was five minutes early and I hurried to his silver Volvo. We talked on our way to school. People were staring at us when we walked together inside from the parking lot. It was really embarrassing. Clearly no one of the Cullens had ever had a girl- or boyfriend that wasn't one of the Cullens.

I asked Edward if he would come to my house after school. He told me that he couldn't because he had to do something. He didn't want to tell me what it was that he had to do. That was weird! He had come the last days to work on the essay and to be with me. Now he had to do something and didn't want to tell me what. I knew I shouldn't but I decided to follow him to his home. I asked him if he could drive me home because I my car was at home and it was raining outside. He told me that he would of course drive me home.

When he had driven me home I went to my car and followed him to his place. I had never been there before, the house was huge! It was really beautiful! I parked my car a bit from the house so he wouldn't see it. I waited in the forest in front of the house but nothing happened. I told me that I was crazy but when I was thinking about going home I saw a very beautiful woman knock on the door. She was driving so fast and walked so fast that I almost didn't see her coming. Edward opened the door. Even though the woman was impossibly beautiful Edward was a million times more beautiful than she was. She was still more than a million times more beautiful than I was. Edward hugged her and kissed her on both her cheeks. He seemed really happy that she was here and he looked her in the eyes like he really liked her. He held his arm around her waist and closed the door.

Chapter 15 (Bella)

Why?

Why did he do that to me?

I thought he liked me. Of course a vampire that was as beautiful as he was would never like someone as me. I know that but I had started thinking that he liked me! I loved him! I didn't dare to tell him that yet but I had known it for some days that I was unconditionally in love with him and that love I felt was going to last forever.

Why was he with this lady?

Why didn't he tell me so I would have been prepared?

Why?

Chapter 16 (Edward)

Tanya was finally here. She had been on a long hunting trip in Alaska. She had heard that polar bears were delicious. Tanya was a vegetarian like we were. She actually was the first vampire vegetarian! When I first met her I thought I had a crush on her. I liked her a lot and I lived with her a while. We had been together a month when I realised that I liked her more like a friend than a girlfriend. I was hoping that love would be a stronger feeling than that so I decided to go back to Carlisle and Esme. Tanya understood. She also liked me more like a friend. I don't think of her as my only ex girlfriend and she doesn't think of me as an ex boyfriend. We think of each other as friends. When I met Bella I found out that my choice to leave Tanya was correct! Love was a much stronger feeling than what I had felt with Tanya. Love was a feeling that could make miracles! Love is that strong!

Tanya told us that Chris was a boy who was trying to find out her secret. He had seen that she was different from the others. He was pretending that he had the same secret as she did so she would tell him what her secret was. Tanya knew that he was a human because she had given him food and he ate very much. He also kept growing and changing so she knew that he wasn't a vampire. For a whole year he had been trying to find out her secret. When he met Rosalie he knew that he would never get such a good chance to find out Tanya's secret again so he pretended to be Tanya's friend. Rosalie had been so upset that she believed everything he said but when Rosalie invited him inside Tanya's house Tanya knew that Chris knew too much so she told him to leave and never to come back. Tanya hadn't read the Twilight books so she didn't know about this story but she knew that Chris had married a girl named Steph.

Tanya was very upset about the story and she found his phone number in her phone and called him. He didn't answer but she left a message.

"Hi!" she said. "Is it Chris Mey? It is Tanya, do you remember me? I've felt so bad for so many years because I was so mean to you the last time we met. I want to meet you again so we could talk. Can you call me back so we can decide when we could see each other again? See you soon! Bye." That is what Tanya said in her message to Chris. I thought it was a great idea but then Carlisle asked Tanya what she was going to say to him when she would meet him and when he would call her. She had no idea what she would say then.

We decided that Tanya would decide what to say tonight and tomorrow. Then she could tell us what to say and we could add something to that.

Chapter 17 (Edward)

When I came to pick Bella up at her house her car wasn't there. I drove to school and there her car was. I said hi but she didn't answer. That was weird.

In English class Bella wrote what we were supposed to write in our essay but she didn't say anything to me and she didn't answer me when I asked her some questions. It was like she was mad at me! I didn't know what I had done. I couldn't think about anything I had done to upset her but the fact that I didn't go to her house after school yesterday, why should she be mad about that?

The whole day passed without Bella saying one word to me. She didn't talk much usually but she was used to say something to me. I went to her house after school. She wasn't happy to see me. I went to the living room and sat down on the couch. She also sat down.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked even though I knew she probably wouldn't answer. She didn't answer. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I have to go!" she said. Then she took her keys and drove away.

Chapter 18 (Bella)

I couldn't be near Edward anymore. He didn't even tell me who that woman was. I had no idea where I should go.

"Maybe I should go to Jake's place," I thought. "I need a good friend right now."

I drove to LaPush to meet Jake. He was at the garage where he mends cars for fun.

"Hi Jake," I said. "How are you doing?"

"Hi Bella," he said. "I'm fine! How are you?"

"Well..." I tried to answer.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well..." I started. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay!" he said. "I have to show you something! Come with me!"

"Okay," I said. "What do you have to show me?"

"It's a surprise!" he answered. Then we walked to his room and he pointed at the picture which he had been drawing on the beach last time I visited. "What do you think?" he asked. The picture showed a boy and a girl kissing. The boy had brown skin, black hair and was muscular; he looked a lot like Jake. The girl had white skin, brown hair, and brown eyes; she looked a bit like... me.

"Jake," I said laughing. "I love it. It's such a funny picture!"

"What?" Jake asked me. "Why do you think it's funny? I'm serious!"

"Jake..." I started. "You are my best friend. I don't know why you are doing this."

"Bella," Jake said. "You are my best friend too but I want something more."

"Jake I can't," I said. "I can't deal with this now. I already told you that I didn't feel good today. I have to go. I'll see you later Jake."

I rushed to my car and went home. I couldn't be with Jake anymore and I couldn't be near Edward! Why was everything falling apart? I heard Jake say goodbye when I was driving away.

Chapter 19 (Edward)

It was Friday. Bella hadn't talked to me in two days. She didn't even speak to me in English class. I still don't know what I have done to upset her.

Tanya had been longer to decide what to say to Chris than she had planned. She sat down at the dinner table and asked us to do that too. She had finally decided what to say to Chris.

"I'm just going to say hi," Tanya started. "Then I'm going to ask him how he's been and congratulate him on his wife's book. I'm going to tell him that I thought the book was really fun to read and that it was a really good idea to use Rosalie's story to make a book. I'm also going to tell him that Rosalie is kind of upset because she had told him the story that she was going to use for her own book but the publishers didn't want to publish her book. She wants to get some money for the idea. Rosalie still rather wants an apology from him and his wife for stealing her idea than money but if they don't want to meet her she will find some way to get the money she things she has a right to get.

"That's great Tanya," I said. "But what are you going to do if he doesn't want to meet you and Rosalie."

"Well," Tanya said. "Then I'm going to tell him that she has broken up with Emmett..."

"Hey!" Emmett shouted. "Why are you going to do that, she is with me and she will be with me for all eternity."

"I'm sorry but this is the only thing I can think of to get Chris to talk to us," Tanya told him. "I'm going to tell him that Rosalie has broken up with Emmett and started dating a 42 year old lawyer. I think I should say something about that he is a little old for her because she is 34 but I'm not sure. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea!" Carlisle said. "I think you really should say this thing about that the lawyer is a bit older than her because it makes Rosalie's story seem falser."

Then it was decided. Tanya was going to call Chris tomorrow.

Chapter 20 (Bella)

It was Saturday! Two days without seeing Edward. It was almost impossible to be mad at him when I saw him. He was too beautiful and sweet. Why was he hugging that woman? Why didn't he tell me about her? I wasn't really mad at Edward, I was hurt, really hurt. I couldn't visit Jake to make me feel better, he had been acting weird and it was like if he wanted us to be more than friends. Why was everything so impossible when everything had been so good just four days ago?

I was doing my homework when Edward suddenly stood in front of me. Charlie had gone fishing so I didn't have to worry about him hearing Edward.

"You have to tell me what I did!" Edward said. "It's killing me that you are mad at me! What did I do?" I couldn't continue to be quiet I just couldn't he was so beautiful when he was confused.

"You should know that yourself!" I told him. "I thought that you maybe liked me but of course that wouldn't have made any sense because you are so much more beautiful, richer and older than I am!"

"Of course I like you!" Edward said. "What could I possibly have done that made you think that I didn't?" Why did he keep pretending that he didn't know that he had been holding that woman, did vampire date many persons at the same time? I just had to scream to him what he had done. If he knew that I knew he couldn't possibly pretend that he didn't do anything.

"Why were you holding that woman?" I screamed at him. "Why were you so happy to see her? Why didn't you at least tell me that you couldn't come to my house because you had to meet her? Why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfriend?"

"What?" Edward asked, he was quite angry now. "What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend. I was actually that day hoping that you were my girlfriend but I guess that you didn't want us to be together." He was hoping that I was his girlfriend. Edward Cullen was hoping that I was his girlfriend. I couldn't be mad at him anymore. I felt bad about screaming to him earlier. I wanted to hug him and kiss him but I couldn't because I had to know who that woman was.

"When you didn't want to come to my house I followed you to your house," I started. "I saw a beautiful woman knock on your door. You were very happy to see her and you kissed her on her cheeks and held your arms around her waist. Then you walked inside and closed the front door."

"You thought that Tanya was my girlfriend?" Edward asked. "Tanya isn't my girlfriend! She is a vampire that's a vegetarian too she is like family to us in the Cullen family. We invited her to come and visit because we really needed to talk to her. It was... an emergency."

"Oh!" I said. "So that's all? I'm sorry I was upset I just thought..."

"I know," Edward said. "I should have told you about her I just didn't expect that you would follow me home. How could you think that I didn't like you? I thought I had made that quite clear the day before."

"I was hoping that you liked me!" I told him. "It just doesn't make any sense for you to like me! You are way out of my league! You are beautiful, rich, smart and a vampire! Why should you love me like I love you?" Oh no! Did I really tell him that I loved him? It felt right at the moment but what if he would just laugh at me and think I was stupid? What would I do?

"Do you love me?" Edward asked. His face was like if he was seeing the sun for the first time.

"Well...yeah!" I admitted. I couldn't lie now. I had already told him that I loved him.

"Oh Bella," Edward said. Then he kissed me, it wasn't a long kiss but I knew it was because otherwise he would kill me. The kiss was so good. It felt so amazing. "I love you too!"

Chapter 21 (Bella)

Edward loved me! Edward loved me! Edward loved me! He had told me that he loved me! I have never felt this wonderful! I know my parents would say that a seventeen year old can't know what love is but it is impossible that love is a stronger feeling than how I feel about Edward. I doubt that anyone loves anyone as much as I love him!

Edward kissed me again and then we sat down on my bed and he held his arms around me.

"Are you sure It's okay for you to have me this close?" I asked him.

"It's difficult but it is worth it!" he answered.

Everything was perfect! Actually everything was better than perfect! We sat on my bed for a long time without saying anything. We just enjoyed the moment! Edward's phone suddenly started ringing. Edward answered.

"Hi Carlisle" he said on the phone. "Is everything all right?" Then there was a long pause. "Okay I'll be there in a minute, bye!"

"Bella!" he said to me. "I have to go now. There's a problem at home that I need to solve. I'll come again as soon as possible but I don't know how long I'll be gone!"

"Please Edward can I come with you?" I asked him. I wasn't going to be without him even for one minute! I wanted to continue to hug him and kiss him again.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea!" he answered.

"You are the most important thing in my life," I told him. "I really want to be a bigger part in your life! I want to meet your family and feel like you aren't embarrassed for me."

"Well..." Edward started. "I guess that it's okay but if Carlisle doesn't want you there you have to go."

"Thank you Edward!" I said and hugged him. He pulled me away.

"You have to do something for me if you want me to do this for you!" he told me.

"I'll do anything!" I said. "I'll always do anything for you!"

"I want you to introduce me to Charlie as your boyfriend!" he told me.

"Eh..." I said. "But... he... well..."

"Are you going to?" he asked me very politely. "I just want to be a bigger part of your life and feel welcome in your home."

"Okay then!" I said. "I'd love to tell Charlie that you are my boyfriend you just can't feel bad if he'll get very upset, which he will."

"That's okay!" he said. "We have to hurry; I don't want to be late."

We went into his beautiful Volvo and he started driving.

"Do you have to drive this fast?" I asked him.

"This isn't fast!" he told me. "We have to be at my house as soon as possible so I can't drive slower."

"You didn't drive this fast when I followed you here!" I told him.

"I couldn't wait until Tanya would get here so I was trying to drive slowly," he said. "It was really boring. We can't talk about this anymore because I have to tell you what is going on at home if you want to understand what we are talking about. We have to get a person named Chris to talk to Tanya and Rosalie, it's very important."

"Will Tanya be there?" I asked. I really hoped she wouldn't be. I didn't want to see her again. It would bring bad memories to my head.

"Of course!" he said. "You don't have to be conscious around her. We haven't been together for many decades!"

"You were dating her?" I asked. It was even worse than I thought. He had dated her. They were together once. There was impossible to find anything about her look that wasn't perfect!

"No!" he answered. "It was just one week that I spent at her house when I was younger when we kind of were together. I thought I really liked her but when I met you I realised that the feelings that I had for her almost weren't feelings. I love you. I only love her as a family member."

"I can't compare myself with her! Every part of her is prettier than me!" I said.

"Bella," he said. "It's impossible to compare you with her because you are so much more beautiful, prettier and better than her. You are the most beautiful person on Earth!"

"I love you!" I told him.

"I love you too!" he told me.

Chapter 22 (Edward)

"Carlisle," I said when I opened the door. I knew he heard me even though I didn't scream.

"Hi Edward!" he said. Then he saw Bella.

"_What's she doing here Edward?" _Carlisle thought. _"Why did you take her with you? We really need to talk about Tanya's phone call to Chris!"_

"Bella and I were working on our English essay," I told him. "When I had to go I decided to take her with me because this problem involves her too."

"_How are you going to hide the fact that we are vampires when she is here?"_Carlisle asked me in his thoughts.

"She knows Carlisle!" I answered. "I was going to tell you but there wasn't any time, she found out."

"We should start now then!" Carlisle said. He was trying to focus on a simple melody in his head but it was easy to hear in his thoughts that he was mad at me.

The three of us walked to the living room where the other Cullens and Tanya sat and talked. Everybody stared at Bella and me and I heard in their minds that they were mad at me for bringing her without telling them. Actually Alice wasn't mad and she didn't stare at us. She was calm like everything was normal. She had of course foreseen this. Why hadn't I read this in her mind? Had I been to upset because Bella wouldn't talk to me to hear her thoughts?

"How did Chris react when you called him, Tanya?" Carlisle asked Tanya and interrupted my thoughts which were going crazy.

"Well..." Tanya started. "He wanted to meet me immediately but his voice sounded like if he wanted to get back at me or something."

"I'm sure it just sounded that way because you were nervous," Esme said to try to comfort Tanya.

"Yeah, you are probably right!" Tanya said. "I'm probably overreacting."

"So when are you going to meet Chris?" Carlisle asked Tanya.

"In four days," Tanya answered.

"That's great!" Carlisle said. "We have some time to plan what you and Rosalie should say."

Chapter 23 (Bella)

I had no idea what was going on. They were all talking about some Chris and something that I didn't understand. I was hoping that Edward would introduce me as his girlfriend to his family and especially to Tanya. Why did he use to date this unbelievable pretty and smart vampire? Why did he use to date someone who would suit him much better than I do?

Edward offered to drive me home. I had expected him to drive me home because he drove me to his house but it was still great that he wanted to drive me home. I tried to ask him what they were talking about and to explain their discussion to me but I didn't know how to start. I finally decided that I had to say something.

"How could you know exactly what Carlisle was about to ask you when we arrived?" I asked him.

"I kind of read minds," I admitted.

"You read minds?" I asked him.

"Yes!" he admitted again.

"Is there anything different from you and Twilight-Edward?" I asked him.

"I'm not married, I don't have a daughter and I haven't killed a vampire named James." He answered.

"But everything else is the same?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so!" he admitted.

"Are you... are you... are you and Twilight-Edward the same person?" I asked. "I know this probably sounds stupid but are you?"

"Kind of," he answered. "It's me the book is written about."

"Who is Bella then?" I asked him though I felt like I kind of knew the answer.

"You!" he answered. "You and Bella are the same person!" This was more than I could handle. I kind of already had figured this out but hearing it was much more difficult than I thought it would be. How could anyone already know that I would meet Edward? How could anyone know everything about me and the people that I know?

"It doesn't make any sense!" I told him. "It's just so ridiculous! How could anyone know who I am, who you are and who everybody I know is?"

"It's a long story!" Edward told me.

"I have time!" I pointed out. "I really want to know what is going on Edward!" I moved a little closer to him and put my arm around his shoulders.

"Rosalie has always wanted a baby but vampires can't have babies!" Edward started. "She needed to get away for a while to try to forget how much she wanted a baby. She went to Tanya to get away from Emmett because she didn't want him to know that she wanted a baby so much. When she was at Tanya's place a boy started talking to her. He told her that he was a vampire too and that he understood her. Rosalie really liked talking to someone who understood her so she told him everything about her and her family. When Tanya saw her talking to the boy she shouted at him to go and he looked at Rosalie with a smile and thanked her for a great story. That's when Rosalie realised that the boy was human."

"Poor Rosalie," I said. "But how am I a part of this?"

"Well...we should talk about that some other time!" he said. "We really should continue working on our English essay now!"

"Edward, I really want to know!" I told him.

I knew that he wouldn't tell me today. I would have to wait until he felt like he was ready to tell me. I understood what the Cullens and Tanya had been talking about a little better now. I still needed more information to completely understand what was going on.

Chapter 24 (Edward)

Bella really wanted to know everything about us vampires. It was just so terrible to tell her all. We are disgusting, gross and evil! I don't want her to know about how disgusting we are. I had said goodbye to her five minutes before her father was supposed to arrive. Now I was waiting until she would go to bed because then I could climb through her window and talk to her again. I went home to talk to Carlisle again about this problem with Chris. Everybody was already sitting at the dinner table. They didn't look happy when they saw me.

"Hi!" I said. "What are you talking about?"

I got no answer to my question. They were pretending that they didn't see me. It was so typical that when Bella wasn't mad at me, my family was. I tried to hearing in their thoughts why they were mad at me but they were all focusing on the song hokey pokey. It was really annoying not to be able to read their thoughts.

"Could you please tell me what I did to upset you?" I asked them. I didn't get an answer this time either. "Is this about that I brought Bella with me?"

I heard in their minds that it was about that I had brought Bella with me to our meeting about Christian.

"I'm sorry I brought her!" I told them. "She really wanted to come with me! Her father wasn't home and she wanted to be with somebody. I thought it would be okay because she is also a part of this problem."

"That doesn't allow you to tell her about us," Carlisle told me. He didn't sound mad just hurt.

"I'm sorry!" I said. "I didn't tell her! She found out! I'm sorry. I should have told you about that."

"We aren't happy about that you told her," Carlisle told me. "But Alice had already foreseen it so I guess she would have found it out sometime and somehow and right now is maybe not the worst time."

"Thanks Carlisle," I said. "I want to stay longer but I have to go!"

"Where do you have to go now?" Emmett asked and emphasized the word you.

"Just outside," I answered even though I actually was going to see Bella.

"Stop lying Edward! Alice said. "I already told them that you were going to see Bella like you have done almost every night since you first met her."

"Okay, I'm going to see Bella!" I told them.

"Edward you must realise that even though she knows that you are a vampire she isn't safer around you and us," Carlisle said.

"I know that!" I told him. "It's just impossible to stay away from her. Since she moved to Forks I have been trying my best not to be around her, at least while she is awake, so I wouldn't kill her, but now when I have to be around her because we are partners in the English essay and when I know that she loves me too I really can't stay away from her. It's just impossible. Please let me go now, I cannot stay away from her. I have to be around her. I have been around her for more than a week now and I haven't killed her. I have more control over my thirst than I thought."

"You can go Edward!" Carlisle said to me. "You just have to promise me that you'll tell me if you tell her some other secrets about us. And I already knew that you could control your thirst so you wouldn't kill her but I don't trust some of our newer vegetarians." The last sentence he actually didn't say but he thought it very clearly so I would hear it but not the others because they couldn't read minds.

Chapter 25 (Bella)

It was always so sad to say goodbye to Edward even though I know that he's going to come to my room later that night. I just want to have him here all day. Billy came to see Charlie tonight and Jake came with him. I hadn't called him, visited him or talked to him since he wanted us to be more than friends. I had enough on my mind right now I didn't want to tell my best friend that I didn't like him as a boyfriend. I just liked him as a friend. The second Jake came inside he started asking me why I had run away the other day and why I haven't answered his phone calls.

"Jake I can't do this!" I told him. "You are my best friend, I'll always like you as a friend but I don't like you as a boyfriend. Jake, I don't want to hurt you. It's just how it is."

"Is it about how mean I was that week a half year ago?" he asked. "I've apologized a million times, I'm so sorry!"

"Jake it's not that!" I told him.

"Is there someone else?" he asked me. "You would tell me if there was someone else right?"

"Well..." I didn't want to answer that question.

"There's someone else isn't it?" I asked. "Damn it why didn't I tell you that I liked you earlier then you wouldn't have been dating someone else."

"Jake I'm sorry but I've never liked you that way!" I told him.

"If you don't like me you wouldn't have run away when you figured out that I like you!" he said.

"The reason why I ran away was that there was a problem between me and the other boy," I told him. "I couldn't handle any more problems that day!"

"Who is that boy?" Jake asked.

"Why does that matter?" I asked him. I didn't want him to know that.

"I need to know it Bella!" he said. "Who is the other boy?"

"It's..." I started.

"Yes?" He said.

"It's Edward!" I admitted.

"Who is Edward?" he asked.

"Just a boy in my class," I said. It sounded like he didn't know him, I was very relieved.

"Don't say you're dating Edward Cullen!" Jake said. "Please don't tell me that Edward Cullen is your boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that he isn't my boyfriend!" I told him.

Jake didn't say anything else he just stormed out and told Billy to go home with him now. Charlie asked my why they leaved in such a hurry. I just told him that we had a short fight and we would put this behind us tomorrow.

Chapter 26 (Bella)

I was so happy when Edward arrived. Jake was really upset and I needed to think about something else.

"Was your family mad at you for bringing me with you?" I asked him.

"Yes!" he answered. "They were madder because you know that we were vampires."

"I'm sorry!" I said.

"Don't worry about it!" he said. "It was worth it. While we are on this subject about families, when are you planning on introduce me to Charlie as your boyfriend?"

"Oh, that!" I said.

"Yes, that!" he said. "You promised!"

"What do you say about tomorrow night?" I asked.

"That's perfect," he answered and kissed me on my lips for a second.

Then he told me to go to sleep and I put my head on my pillow and listen to him humming a lullaby I think I have heard before.

Chapter 27 (Bella)

Edward came to pick me up at 6 o'clock. It was Sunday and it was sunny outside. It was a perfect day for a date. I told Charlie that I had to introduce my boyfriend to him. He wasn't happy about me having a boyfriend and when he heard that my boyfriend was driving me on a date he insisted on driving us to the restaurant in Edward's car. He didn't trust him with me without asking him some basic questions. It was really embarrassing.

We were on our way to the restaurant when a car crushed into Edward's car. It was a big and old black truck that crushed into us, the car was really familiar. It was Jake's car!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 28 (Edward)

I didn't know that vampires could cry!

Chapter 29 (Edward)

For 24 hours Bella, Charlie and the stupid, brainless boy that crashed into us have been in the hospital. I have been sitting on the couch next to Bella's bed at the hospital. The smell of blood in this hospital is killing me. The smell of her blood is killing me even worse than the other peoples. The fear of losing her is worse than smelling her blood. Bella has been sitting in the hospital bed for 24 hours. Every second seems like a year. She hasn't moved. Her heart is beating and Carlisle said that the chances that she will be okay are pretty good. The chances are pretty good doesn't mean that they are one hundred percent positive! I also heard in his thoughts that he was a little worried if her brain would work. Why is this happening? Why couldn't I be on the bed instead of her? Why doesn't a vampire get hurt? The boy who crushed into us was really hurt when he arrived to the hospital but he woke up 18 hours ago and he's healing very quickly. Carlisle said that if he continues to heel this quickly he could go home in two hours even though a person who was as injured as he was wouldn't be able to go home for two weeks if they would ever be able to go home again.

Carlisle had found Bella's mother's phone number and called her. She rushed to the airport but the next flight wasn't until the next morning. She and her husband are supposed to be here in about six hours. I don't know what I would do without Bella! I don't want to live without her!

"Bella please wake up!" I whispered in her ear. "Please Bella! Please wake up! I need you! I need you to be with me! Please wake up!"

Even though there weren't any tears coming from my eyes I was crying. I was crying so much. I felt like my heart was missing. There was like a big hole inside me.

Chapter 30 (Edward)

It was Tuesday and Bella wasn't awake. I asked Carlisle to call school to tell them that I was sick, again. Yesterday Mike Newton came with flowers from the whole class to give to Bella. I knew that he had insisted on bringing them. He really liked Bella and he has hated me since I have started to drive Bella to school. I knew that he wished that it was me lying in the hospital bed, not Bella. I really wanted that too. The stupid kid who drove into our car had already gone home but Bella and Charlie hadn't even woken up yet. Why was life so unfair?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 31 (Edward)

"Are you awake?" I asked Bella. Her eyes had opened a bit. "Please Bella wake up!"

"Edward, is it you?" Bella said.

"Bella, you are alive!" I said. Then I hugged her and suddenly I felt her heart stop moving.

"Carlisle!" I screamed. "Come now!"

Carlisle came running.

"What is wrong Edward!" he asked me.

"Bella woke up and then I hugged her and then her heart stopped beating." I told him.

"But she woke up?" he asked.

"Yes, she did," I told him. "But then I killed her! I killed her! I killed Bella! I killed the only person I've ever loved."

"Do you love her?" Carlisle asked me. He was quite embarrassed to ask me this. I heard in his thoughts that he had no idea that I loved her.

"Yes Carlisle, I do love her!" I told him.

"Does she love you?" he asked me.

"Yes, I think so!" I told him. "That's what she told me."

"Well... there is one thing we can do to save her!" he told me.

"I'll do anything to save her! I said. "I'll do anything!"

"Do you want me to do it or do you want to do it?" he asked me.

"Doesn't matter if we save her," I answered.

"Do you think you'd be able to bite her without drinking her blood?" he asked me.

"What did you say?" I asked him. "We aren't going to kill her! Neither of us will bite her! There must be some other way to save her."

"I can try to save her some other way!" Carlisle told me.

Chapter 32 (Edward)

Bella's heart hadn't been beating for three hours. Why did I hug her? Carlisle had been trying his best to save her but nothing had worked.

"Edward, I'm sorry but there's nothing else I can do!" Carlisle said to me.

Everything inside me disappeared. I felt so empty. I didn't want to exist anymore. I didn't want to exist without Bella.

"The chance of her surviving even though we'd bite her is very small!" Carlisle told me. "The chance of her being able to become a vampire gets smaller every second."

Chapter 33 (Edward)

I couldn't live without Bella for one more second! I don't know where I got the courage to do it but I bit her. Her blood...it tasted sooooo good! I didn't want to stop. Bella was still going to die and I was going to kill myself so why couldn't I taste something so wonderful just once?

-"Edward stop!" Carlisle shouted at me. "Edward you have to stop now."

I looked at Bella and I understood that I couldn't do this. Her blood didn't taste as good as her lips when I kissed her. I stopped. I don't know how I had the strength to do it but it wasn't as difficult as I thought. I looked at her and I didn't even want to drink her blood anymore. I couldn't think of her not living anymore.

-"Edward you should go now!" Carlisle said to me.

-"I'm not going!" I told him.

-"Edward you should go now!" Carlisle said again.

-"I won't go!" I insisted.

-"Edward!" Carlisle said.

-"No!" I insisted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 34 (Bella)

It burns! It burns! My head is burning! What is happening! Ouch it hurts so much. Couldn't someone just kill me?

"Kill me now!" I tried to scream but I'm not sure if anybody heard me.

"Bella, are you awake?" Edward said. His beautiful voice made me not want to die anymore but when he stopped talking I wanted to die again.

"Kill me now!" I ordered.

"What are you trying to say Bella?" Edward asked. He sounded very relieved. Was he relieved because I wanted to die? Didn't he want me to be with him anymore?

"Kill me!" I said again.

"Why do you want to die Bella?" This time it was Carlisle that asked.

"Burning!" I tried to say. It hurt so much! I couldn't stand one more second of this pain.

"Is your head burning?" Carlisle asked me. He sounded terrified.

I couldn't say anything anymore because now it wasn't just my head that was burning. My hands and my feet were burning too. Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!

"Please Carlisle," Edward said. "Please tell me that she isn't changing. Please tell me that she isn't changing, that she's just hurt from the accident. Please tell me that your thoughts aren't correct!"

"Edward, you must know that she's changing!" Carlisle said to Edward.

I was curious how I was changing but I couldn't think about it because my whole body hurt so much.

"Will she survive?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"I hope so, but I cannot promise anything!" Carlisle told me.

"Am I interrupting?" someone asked. It was Jake!

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked him. "How dare you come close to Bella after what you did?"

"Sorry I just wanted to bring flowers and tell her that I was sorry!" Jake said. "How is she?"

"She would be just fine if it wasn't for you!" Edward hissed at him.

"Edward schuss!" Carlisle said to Edward. Then he said to Jake that the chances of me surviving weren't very good.

"How about Charlie?" he asked.

Chapter 35 (Bella)

Suddenly I felt very empty. I wasn't burning anymore. I tried to sit up.

"Edward?" I said. My voice sounded a bit different.

"Bella, I'm here!" Edward said. His voice sounded even more beautiful than before.

Why did I hear everything so clearly? I opened my eyes. Everything was so bright and colourful. I couldn't even know the names of all the colours I saw.

"What has happened to me Edward?" I asked Edward. "Why is everything so clear?"

"Bella...I don't know how to tell you this!" Edward said.

"I'll be fine, just tell me!" I said to him.

"Bella...you are a vampire now!" Edward told me.

"Oh!" I said. I didn't know what else to say.

I was a vampire! I was a vampire! My dream had come true! I was a vampire! But I couldn't stand blood how was I supposed to drink blood. How would Charlie react when he would find out that I was a vampire? Charlie, how was he?

"Edward, how is Charlie?" I asked Edward.

"It isn't the best thing to discuss now!" Edward told me."Maybe you should look in a mirror first."

Edward handed me a mirror. I looked at myself.

"What is wrong with my eyes?" I shouted. I accidentally broke the mirror when I shouted. I didn't even squeeze it much. It just broke.

"Newborn vampires have read eyes and so do the normal vampires!" Edward told me. "Vegetarians have golden eyes or black eyes because they don't drink human blood. I'm so sorry Bella! I'm so sorry I did this to you."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked him.

"Because I made you become a vampire!" he told me.

"I've been dreaming about becoming a vampire since I read the twilight books!" I told him. "And since I met you I haven't been dreaming about becoming a vampire anymore I can't think of living without being a vampire because if I'm not a vampire I won't be with you forever!"

"Are you sure you can be a vegetarian?" he asked me.

"I hope so!" I answered. "You have been telling me that I am stubborn, maybe I am so stubborn that I won't be able to drink blood."

"I love you Bella!" Edward said to me.

"I love you too Edward!" I said.

Chapter 36 (Bella)

"Bella there is something I have to tell you!" Edward said to me.

There were two hours since I became a vampire. I felt kind of hungry but not very hungry. I had started to get used to my eyes even though they were terrifyingly red.

"Bella...It's about Charlie!" he told me.

"So it's okay to talk about him now!" I said.

"Bella, it's not a joke!" Edward said.

"Is something wrong with Charlie?" I asked.

Edward sat down next to me and held his arms around me. He looked sad.

"You know that you almost stopped existing in the car crash even though you were in the backseat!" Edward said. "Like you also know Charlie was in the front. Charlie didn't survive the crash!"

"What?" I asked. "No that's impossible! He's fine! He's always fine! Please tell me that he is fine! Please!"

"I'm sorry Bella!" Edward said.

Chapter 37

I cried and cried and cried but when I was going to wipe my tears of there weren't any tears. I cried for so long. I felt terrible. Why had this happened?

"Why isn't Charlie a vampire too?" I asked Edward. "Why didn't you bite him too?"

"You know that it would be so hard for him to explain to his colleagues why his eyes were red and so on," Edward told me. "He doesn't even have any idea that vampires exist."

"But you saved me!" I said. "It will be hard for me to explain for the kids and teachers in school why my eyes are red and so on."

"Bella, it's different for you than him!" Edward said. "I didn't want to make you become a vampire either. It was really selfish by me to make you become a vampire. I don't want to kill your soul. I just couldn't exist without you! I'm sorry!"

I cried a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 38 (Edward)

I left Bella with her mother, I didn't want to leave her but Rosalie and Tanya had already talked to Chris and I had to know what had happened. They weren't home yet but Alice was home and I asked her what she had seen.

"Rose got so mad that she bit him!" Alice told me.

"How could she, she has never bit anyone before!" I said. I couldn't believe that she would do that. "Is he a vampire now or is he dead?"

"We were lucky that he didn't become a vampire but he is dead!" Alice said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked her.

"Tanya and Rose will be here in a minute!" Alice said. "We are going to move to Elkins in West-Virginia because it's cloudy there 211 days a year."

"What about Bella?" I asked her.

"She should go home with her mother and her husband!" Alice said.

"I need her around me!" I told her.

"You will just have to choose between us or Bella!" she said.

"Alice she is a vampire now and needs us!" I told her. "I left her with her mother just because she promised not to breathe the whole time but I am so worried about her."

"How are you going to explain to her mother that she is going with us to West-Virginia?" Alice asked me.

"That's simple!" I answered. "We will tell her that she died."

"That's actually pretty good Edward!" Alice said. "Come on! We have to go now!"

Chapter 39 (Bella)

I hadn't breathed the whole time mom was here. I had always though my mom smelt good but never that she smelt so delicious. I wanted Edward again. I didn't want to be without him anymore.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked when he and Alice rushed inside. Mom looked terrified.

"I'm fine Edward, are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine!" he said. "Do your eyes feel different than they did before the accident?" What a stupid question. He already knew the answers.

"Yes, they do!" I told him. "Edward is..."

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted. "René I'm sorry but you have to go now. We will have to do an important surgery on Bella. We aren't sure if she will survive so you should say goodbye to her now."

"What are you talking about?" mom asked. She was terrified.

"It's a dangerous disease," Edward said. "We suspected it when she started feeling horrible two days after the disease but we were not sure. Now when we know that her eyes feel different we know that it is this disease. Her chances of surviving are getting smaller every second so you should say goodbye now."

"Goodbye Bella!" mom said crying. "I'll always love you and I hope this will be a successful surgery."

"I love you too mom!" I said.

I really wanted to know what was going on. I knew Edward so well that he wouldn't be so calm if I was dying. Edward closed the door the minute Carlisle came in and mom left.

"What's going on Edward?" I asked.

"Rose killed Chris!" Edward said.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Rose killed Chris!" Edward repeated. "We have to move to Elkins in West-Virginia."

"Won't people look for her?" I asked him.

"Tanya made it seem like a suicide," Edward said. "There will be less news about a suicide than an accident or a murder."

"We will have to go now!" Edward said. "Bella can you look like you are dead and not breath or move for like five minutes?"

"Sure!" I said.

Chapter 40 (Bella)

"I'm sorry René but there is nothing we could do!" I heard Edward say. "When we were going to prepare her for the surgery her heart stopped beating and we were never able to make it beat again."

Mom cried a lot and kissed me on the forehead. It was really hard not to say goodbye to her too. I knew I wouldn't see her again. That was really hard but I was going to be with Edward for all eternity and that was the most important thing of them all. Mom left the room crying. I heard Phil trying to comfort her. I was happy about that she had him.

"Come on Bella we have to go now!" Edward said.

I went with the Cullens to their car and we drove to their house. Rosalie was there and they all rushed inside and got their stuff and put it in their cars. It only took some seconds for them to pack. We all drove in different cars to the airport, but I went with Edward. We took the next flight to West-Virginia. Charlie sat next to Esme, Alice sat next to Jasper, Emmet sat next to Rosalie and I sat next to Edward. It always felt as wonderful to be around him. Tanya had went back home, she had to relax after this difficult week.

While I sat next to Edward I realised that I was one of them. I was one of the Cullens! I was a vampire and I was going to be with the Cullens for all eternity. I was going to go to a new school were the kids would stare at me just like everybody in Forks had stared at the Cullens. I didn't care about that people would stare at me because I had everything I had ever wanted.

I had Edward for all eternity!


End file.
